Total Drama Winter
by Redlucario98
Summary: 21 contestants, 2 of them are new ones, A frozen island, and a billion dollars, This is Total Drama Winter. Sorry if you think this story is bad. Anyway I do not own Total Drama all rights go to Teletoon an CaroonNetwork.


Hey guys I am bringing a fanfiction I like to call Total Drama Winter where it takes place in Camp Wawanakwa but this time in the winter. There'll be some old challenges, and new challenges. Theres goanna be 21 teens 2 of them are goanna be OC's 1 is made by me the other is one made by Snakeshark19 and I got his permission to use it. This chapter is made only get you to know about them. The first episode will be on the next chapter. So here it is the OC's.

Emily the TD Freak  
2)Female  
3)White Canadian  
4)Dark Green eyes  
5)Long light brown hair that goes down to her mid back  
6)Emily is skinny  
7)Height: 5ft 6in  
8)Weight: 120lbs  
9)No scars or tattoos  
10)Emily wears a pink t-shirt, gray sweat pants, red sneakers, and silver earrings.  
11)Pajamas: blue night shirt and orange bottoms  
12)Swimsuit: pink one piece  
13)Personality: Emily is a super nice and is incredibly generous. She'd rather be friendly and helpful than mean and distrusting. She's loyal to the end and will stick to who and what she believes in. Not to mention she loves TD a lot, and is a second Sierra.  
14)Bio: Emily is probably the second biggest fan of Total Drama ever. She loves all the contestants and even has all the seasons on DVD. She herself has 8 blogs on the website. Just like Sierra, she has an obsession with a certain Total Drama Contestant. That person being Brick. She just loves how courageous and outgoing he can be, and how he always puts the wellbeing of others before himself. In her free time, she's in the garage with her father learning about cars and other mechanical things. She has an interest and knows how to practically take apart and put back together any motor vehicle, from cars, trucks, vans, trailer trucks, RV's, ATV's and motorcycles. So it would be best assumed she can drive them all to, even though she's only 16 and had her license for only like seven months.  
15)Weaknesses: science, sea food  
16)Strengths: mechanics, TD knowledge, mahjong  
17)Talents: fixing and driving several vehicles, TD trivia, creating websites online  
18)Fears: That brick wont like her  
19)Secrets: She's Bricks separated sister  
20)Emily is from Winnipeg Canada.  
21)Future Profession: Mechanic  
22)Why TD: Meet brick and the others  
23)Fave Contestants: Brick, Sierra, Izzy

Audition Tape: Emily  
Location: Emily's bedroom in Winnipeg Canada. A girl with green eyes and long light brown hair sat on her bed, wearing a blue t-shirt and black sweatpants. Several pictures of TD characters and cars hung from the wall. This person being Emily. She looked into the camera and smiled, as it rested on the bed. "Hi, my name's Emily." She said, all excitedly. "I love Total Drama, and hope you guys choose me. I own seven blogs on the web. I also adore you Chris, you are definitely the host with the most. I dearly hope I get the chance to meet you. Thank you for taking the time out to view this, I guess that's it."

Pluto the Independant tough guy (I'm not good at names)  
2)Male  
3)White slightly tanish Canadian  
4)Blue Eyes  
5)Black short hair  
6)Pluto is slightly muscle  
7)Height: 5ft 6in  
8)Weight: 160lbs  
9)No scars or tattoos  
10)Pluto wears a blue jack, which under it is a white shirt, blue short jeens, green jeens  
11)Pajamas: hit shirt and red bottoms  
12)Swimsuit: green swimtrunks  
13)Personality: Pluto dosen't take whach has his ups and downs which makes people think he's a hard nut. And calls anyone who is taking orders (such as Chris's interns and anyone who falls for good lucking people such as Alejandro) a puppet. Despite being a bit means sometimes he can be useful at certain challenges.  
14)Bio: He used to have a sister that he would protect at all times. But when when her boyfriend framed her for a crime. The jury sentenced her to death, after seing her sister's death Pluto had lost trust to anyone andwon't listen to anyone who gives him commands.  
15)Weaknesses: trust, memories of her lost sister  
16)Strengths: combat, pranks, brains, driving  
17)Talents: Fighting, driving any vechicle, figuring out when someone's trying to manipulate him  
18)Fears: The memories of her sister's death  
19)Secrets: He and his sister's memory  
20)Pluto is from Ontario  
21)Future Profession: TV star  
22)Why TD: to be famous  
23)Fave Contestants: Duncan, Brick, Gwen, Noah

Audition Tape: Pluto  
Location: A living room in Pluto's house. Several pictures of Pluto and his sister are hung. There are four standby's on the floor. The first is Heather, the second is Courtney, the third is Alejandro, and the last one is Scott. Suddenly the Heather standby was kicked to the other side of the room by a guy tough guy in a blue jack, green pants, black hair, and green shoes. " Heather, Courtney, Alejandro, and even Scott had played well on the game". As he said unamsued as he punch the Courtney standby out of the way. "But they did becuase they used the idots of the game to their advantage" As he slice Scott's standby and hurled it into the air. "What makes me different is becuase I'm more of a lone wolfm and they think they can me? Then they have another thing coming." As he throw a toothpick at the Alejandro standby as the toothpick into the standby it was sliced into two. "So call me nobody stands a chance anyway".

Emily is done by Snakeshark while Pluto is one by me. I'll try to make the next chapter as soon as I can while your waiting you can tell what you think of them. I'll make an opinion asking you which oc you like better.


End file.
